<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overboard by evilwriter37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791684">Overboard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37'>evilwriter37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, F/M, Whump, manhandled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:29:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup isn’t sure how to get out of interrogation when Astrid is brought into it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overboard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hiccup fought against Ryker’s men, but they were bigger and stronger than him. They forced him to his knees. He was unbound, but that didn’t matter, because a bow was pointed at his head, the arrow almost brushing his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to tell us where the Dragon Eye is,” Ryker said, standing in front of Hiccup with his hands on his hips. “Or…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or what?” Hiccup spat. “You’ll kill me? Not a very good tactic really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because if I’m dead, then who will you get the information from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we’ve already thought of that.” Ryker snapped his fingers, turned and shouted, “Bring her out!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup watched with increasing dread and despair as Astrid was brought out onto the deck of the ship. She was struggling the whole way, though her hands were bound behind her. She was forced to her knees facing Hiccup. She wore a mix of a glare and a grimace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Astrid, did they hurt you?!” Hiccup cried. He’d known she’d been captured with him, but hadn’t seen her since. There was bruising on her face like she’d been hit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay, Hiccup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bow was suddenly pointed at her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, this should make things more interesting,” Ryker said. “Who wants to talk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other. Astrid wore a look of resignation and determination. She wasn’t going to talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But oh gods, Hiccup couldn’t just let her die. He had to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to know the information on it?” Hiccup asked. “You don’t need the Dragon Eye if you have me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiccup, no!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t just let you die!” Hiccup yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I can’t let them take you either!” Astrid yelled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryker folded his arms. “Hm, now that could work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just as long as you let Astrid go.” Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Ryker. “I won’t talk if you keep her. You’ll have two dead bodies on your hands and no information.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Ryker nodded his head. “Toss her overboard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no! That’s not what I meant!” The men began to drag Astrid over to the side of the ship. “You know that’s not what I meant! Astrid!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiccup!” That was the last word Astrid could get out of her mouth before she was thrown over the side. She screamed as she fell over the side of the ship and into the freezing water. And with her hands tied behind her, she would drown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hoping he could move fast enough, Hiccup dove to the side to avoid the arrow pointed at him, then scrambled up fast. Without thinking, he was shoving aside Ryker’s men and jumping over the side of the ship. He heard a </span>
  <em>
    <span>twang</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the bow released, and he yelled as the arrow skimmed across his side, tearing through his leather armor and piercing skin. The wound stung as he hit the water, but that didn’t matter. Astrid was sinking, struggling against her bonds, struggling against the water pushing and pulling her down. Hiccup dove under and grabbed her, pulled her back up. The water was bitingly cold, stretching into his skin and bones. Hiccup was gasping, and Astrid was choking, coughing up water that had gotten into her lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup knew he couldn’t support the both of them for long, especially when the water was cold like this. His hands were beginning to go numb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, there was a blast from above on the ship. Hiccup looked, saw a black mass dropping into the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toothless!” Hiccup cried. “I’m down here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took no time for the dragon to blast his way off the ship and jump into the water. He got under Hiccup and Astrid, put them in the saddle. Then he was taking off from the freezing water, leaving the ship and Ryker behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid was in front of Hiccup on Toothless. Hiccup quickly pulled a knife from his dripping saddlebag, glad that the thing hadn’t been taken, and cut the rope binding her hands. Then he was rubbing his hands over her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Astrid, are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiccup, you-you’re bleeding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup looked down at his right side, put a hand to it. His fingers came away scarlet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” He was more worried about the cold of the water than his wound though. The arrow had just grazed him. It wouldn’t kill him, not the way cold could. “We have to get back to the Edge. Fast.” He patted Toothless on the side. “Toothless, put on all the speed you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toothless cooed, then beat his wings. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid to try to keep the both of them warm. They were both shivering, and Hiccup was bleeding. Hopefully they would make it through the night. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>